Tokoshie ni Saku Hana
Tokoshie ni Saku Hana (とこしえに咲く花) is a Samurai Warriors character image song which first appeared on the vocal CD Sen Retsu Uta Ougi; it was later put in Vocal Best. The song's title roughly translates as "Eternal Flower in Bloom". It's a duet performed by Hiroshi Kamiya and Ai Maeda who voice Nagamasa Azai and Oichi respectively in the series. The lyrics are dedicated to their counterparts within the third title. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition: Koshiro Fukumoto :Arrangement, Guitar, and other performances: Morihiro Suzuki :Chorus: Hideyuki Takahashi :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= 長政 :荒れた戦乱のこの大地に :愛と呼ぶ花を咲かせようぞ お市 :いつかは国じゅう飾りましょう :あなたが私にくれた花で 一同 :愛し合って :知った真実 長政 :傷つけ合うより お市 :いたわり合いて 一同 :人は生きるべし :平和なる明日が :いつの日か来るように 長政 :この痛み お市 :この泪 一同 :乗り越えて走らん :とこしえに咲く花 :そう愛は枯れない 長政 :たとえ お市 :時が 一同 :全てを :変えたとしても :永久に 長政 :人に運命があるとすれば :愛しそなたとは出逢う定め お市 :あなたが行く道其れすなわち :私が行く道切れぬ絆 一同 :めぐり逢いが :くれた光よ 長政 :誰かを想う お市 :心知るため 一同 :人は生まれり :穏やかな時代が :いつの日か来るように 長政 :この願い お市 :この祈り 一同 :唯抱き走らん :とこしえに咲く花 :後の世に残さん 長政 :どんな お市 :ことが 一同 :ありても :凛と咲かせ :此処に お市 :刀では斬れぬ 長政 :槍でさえ討てぬ 一同 :愛ありてこそ :平和なる明日が :いつの日か来るように 長政 :喜びも お市 :悲しみも 一同 :分かち合い :走らん :とこしえに咲く花 :この愛は枯れない 長政 :たとえ お市 :時が 一同 :全てを :変えたとしても :永久に |-|Romaji= Nagamasa :areta senran no kono daichi ni :ai to yobu hana o sakaseyouzo Oichi :itsuka wa kuni jyu kazarimashou :anata ga watashi ni kureta hana de Together :aishiatte :shitta shinjitsu Nagamasa :kizutsukeau yori Oichi :itawari aite Together :hito wa ikirubeshi :heiwanaru ashita ga :itsu no hi ga kuru youni Nagamasa :kono itami Oichi :kono namida Together :nori-koete hashiran :dokoshie ni saku hana :sou ai wa karenai Nagamasa :tatoe Oichi :toki ga Together :subete wo :kaeta toshitemo :towa ni Nagamasa :hito ni unmei ga aru to sureba :itoshi sonata to deau sadame Oichi :anata ga yuku michi sure sunawachi :watashi ga yuku michi kirenu kizuna Together :meguri ai ga :kureta hikari yo Nagamasa :tare ka o omou Oichi :kokoro shiru tame Together :hito wa umareri :odayakana jidai ga :itsu no hi ga kuru youni Nagamasa :kono negai Oichi :kono inori Together :tada idaki hashiran :dokoshie ni saku hana :nochi no yo ni nokosan Nagamasa :donna Oichi :koto ga Together :arite mo :rin to sakase :koko ni Oichi :yaiba de wa kirenu Nagamasa :yari desae utenu Together :ai arite koso :heiwanaru ashita ga :itsu no hi ga kuru youni Nagamasa :yorokobi mo Oichi :kanashimi mo Together :wakachi ai :hashiran :dokoshie ni saku hana :kono ai wa karenai Nagamasa :tatoe Oichi :toki ga Together :subete wo :kaeta toshitemo :towa ni |-|English Translation= Nagamasa :In this barren land ravaged by war :let the flower known as love bloom Oichi :Let us adorn the country :with the flower you gave me Together :Let there be love :Let them know the truth Nagamasa :Rather than hurting one another Oichi :Show consideration Together :People are meant to live :A peaceful tomorrow :will one day come true Nagamasa :This pain Oichi :These tears Together :will be left behind and vanquished :This everlasting flower will bloom :Yes, love will never wilt away Nagamasa :Even Oichi :if time Together :and everything :were to change :for eternity Nagamasa :If people are to be bound to fate :then I was destined to cherish you Oichi :Your path is the same as mine meaning :the path I follow is our unbreakable bond Together :Our chance meeting :gave us light Nagamasa :To think of someone Oichi :with the desire to know their heart Together :is the reason why people are born :One day, :a harmonious age will come Nagamasa :This wish Oichi :This prayer Together :is held tight within us as we depart :This everlasting flower will bloom :It can't be broken by death Nagamasa :No matter Oichi :what happens Together :or what shall come to pass :It will bloom with dignity :in this life Oichi :It can't be cut with a sword Nagamasa :It can't be beaten by a spear Together :That is what love is :A peaceful tomorrow :will one day come true Nagamasa :Joy Oichi :and sorrow Together :can lead to understanding :if we try :This eternal flower will bloom :Our love will never wilt away Nagamasa :Even Oichi :if time Together :and everything :were to change :it will remain for eternity Category: Songs